1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, process and system for improving interpersonal communication and, more particularly, to a method and system for improving interpersonal communication which may be used to improve a relationship between parties (e.g., husband and wife, a couple engaged to be wed, a dating couple, non-married companions, individuals who are in the process of building or maintaining a relationship, parent and child, employee(s) and employer, etc.) and, thereby help to avoid future breaks or separations between the parties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Poor interpersonal communication often leads to separation between parties. For example, approximately 50% of all marriages in the United States are currently ending in divorce. The biggest single factor, which has been identified as the underlying factor behind this incredibly high divorce rate, is a communication problem between the two partners.
Additional key factors which may play a role in causing divorce include financial problems, lack of commitment to the marriage, a dramatic change in priorities, sexual conflicts, and infidelity. Interestingly, communication, or lack of effective communication, is a common thread present within each of these key factors that have been prominently mentioned in marriage counseling or in divorce proceedings.
In addition, there are distinct differences in how men and women think, respond emotionally, and communicate their experiences to others. Such differences can often make communication between men and women difficult and can often leads to separation between parties.
Importantly, the majority of individuals in our society have never been taught how to effectively communicate with one another. Accordingly, at a time when communication is even more necessary than ever before, communication skills are failing to act as a catalyst to help draw the parties (e.g., husband and wife, a couple engaged to be wed, a dating couple, non-married companions, individuals who are in the process of building or maintaining a relationship, parent and child, employee(s) and employer, etc.) closer together. As a result, the parties drift apart, and the inevitable separation (e.g., divorce) occurs.